The Ultimate Demonic Syndrome
by feralmxstyque
Summary: Sasuke is an exiled Demon because he refused to take the life of a cetain human.On earth,was saved by a pretentious woman,her roommate and her bestfriend, and among them is the one he refused to kill...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other stuff although I firmly wish I do. I have revised this fanfic to the limits. Originally, I came up with this while writing one of my original fictions. So here it is, freshly served here for you!

This is the original first chapter. I won't erase the draft because I adore it. I wrote it instantaneously in a café for fifteen minutes so I'm proud of it! Meanwhile, enjoy! I am too tired too proof read it so sorry for the errors! Ja Ne!

And Erine, one of my very, very best bud in our college, thanks for supporting me, kahit na di ko masyado feel kasi alam ko naman you're proud of me. I love yah Beh!

**Demon of the Lost**

SasuSaku 

Non-Linear Fiction

By: FeralFreakLeaf

I was stretching my arm as far as I can reach as the darkness pulled itself closer towards me. I tried to blink several times but I just couldn't see my own hand gripping tightly the cold, hard metal that encaged me. The blinding darkness is definitely hard to go against as I stare upon hundreds of hundreds of red, glowering, deathly eyes surrounding me. I trembled in confusion and mixed regret.

I was once again intolerably scared.

The roars of my fellow woke me up from my sleep. Defiant requests to end my existence overflowed to the bottom that I was forced to shut my eyes shut and cover my ears—a futile defense from their fatal hatred. Suddenly, red, white and bluish flame erupted from thousands of burning torches. Roars, deafening roars of anger shook my cage that it almost threatened to topple over.

Hungry eyes are now clear to be seen. I shivered as they stared at me, wailing for my immediate death, for in any way I can see it, I know death is the only suitable punishment for my sin.

These creatures, with their scales and bluish-black pallor, are once my friends, my closest comrades—before I myself had failed them. It was all my fault so I can't blame them all, being furious with me. I do not despise them for I still know one thing that binds me to them, even not in belief. All out—I am still a demon.

I wanted to bear no grudge…I wanted to fend off the disgust in me. But I can't help but to contemplate my fate. What is so wrong in keeping myself from killing that innocent little girl? She wasn't even barely out of her preschool year! If Master desires so much soul to keep hell from breaking loose, then he could have himself a choosing among all those corrupt idiots in position, those thieves—robbers—murderers lurking in every dark cranny of the useless cities above. Why would he prefer to take the soul of an innocent emerald-eyed little girl, whose façade can pass as a saint in heaven?

Master has a gift of the 'Eye', that's why I can't go against what he had foreseen. The little girl is evil, both in mind and in soul. Master had seen her potential and had a vision of the massive destruction on earth if she is not stopped. So Master sent me to slaughter the poor devil—to prevent any more mishap—to have another soul to power up hell.

I did as I was told—but the moment I laid eyes on such angelic feature—all my thoughts were thrown away. I felt the so-called mercy crawling up to my veins—devouring my whole body. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. She's so precious. So loved. So pure. And then I wondered—how can something so pure be so fatal?

So I compromised the existence of all Demons by not killing her. And I came to this. My final breath.

Master has risen from the thousands of audience, pleading for my mishap. Master has a smile on his face. A maniacal grin. He spoke a lot of words I did not dare understand, then he drew his hand upon me, ready to strike.

The moment of punishment is near. I know I am going to die. And then, I wondered once again, where a demon would go after he died but in hell.

Yes, my life would be a living hell.

--

--

--

--

--

I can feel the darkness merge with me as I lay on the bed. I am alive, still breathing, air still deliciously swim up and out of my lungs—but I can feel the great pain on my shoulders where my wings had been connected to the shoulder blades. Yes, my wings!

I gently sat up, eyes firmly closed, and I willed myself to call on my powerful bat-like wings. Almost instantly, it sprung out of my back—I can feel it gliding against my smooth skin.

Wait! My skin—is smooth! Where are the scales suppose to be! What the hell—what happened to me! And why am I on such a soft, tender bed? Why am I in a room with brightly lit windows? Whose room is this?

Quickly, I spun my head to the right in confusion. Where am I! Where in hell's pit has Master sent me?

Don't tell me—has Master made me—a human! No—I don't want to be! No, this is worst than death! I can't, I can't live like this! Humans are filthy, more disgusting than demons believe me. Then I withdrew my wings and almost threw up.

Suddenly, I was surprised when I heard a loud curse behind me. I guess I just timed it that I pulled off my wings because I would have been caught. When I turned to the door, I suddenly found myself face to face with a cherry-pink-haired woman, dressed in a weird scanty black—well as I have known—leather shorts and a black see-through camisole beneath a dark hued jacket. Her ears almost has six pierces and another on her nose and beneath her lower lip. Her hair had been tied up so it reaches only the end of her ears, showing off smooth, pearly white neck. She smirked at me as she entered the well-lit room, showing off rows of perfect white teeth.

Instinctively, I knew I wouldn't be in good terms with this human.

"He-ey, handsome, how're yah doing?" she exclaimed, walking up towards the curtains and drawing them, letting the sun's rays filter through the room. I quickly shielded my eyes, assuming that the sunlight would harm my skin. Cursing myself, I was reminded that I am in the body of a human. My demon body would have been harmed, but not this.

"You've been out for almost a week there, yah know. Glad to see you're awake. I thought you've fallen in an eternity of a coma, see." The girl drew out the stool near the bedside table and sat on it, her legs sprawled open unabashedly. Then, she retrieved a cigarette from the pocket of her jacket and lit it with the lighter she found on the table. Blowing out smoke, she turned to the me, her emerald eyes reminding me of the reason why I was here on the first place.

"Wot's yer name there dude, 'cause it's quite difficult for me to call you 'dude' everytime. And you wouldn't like me calling yah handsome, I am sure of it."

I looked at her in annoyance but I tried to answer her questions—but I failed, my throat crackling dryly. Then I started coughing, and I couldn't stop. I tired grabbing on the sheets but my predicament turned worse. Then and there, I was already coughing out blood.

The human girl immediately stood up and ran to my side, patting my back as blood continued to seep from my mouth. My lungs felt sore but I couldn't stop. Then I heard her cursing as she ran outside just to get back with a cold glass of water on her hand.

"Here, drink this, come on dude. Yer fucking scaring the hell out of me!" she cried, her eyes betraying her coldness. I can see she truly cares for me, so even though I found her stupid, I took the glass from her hand and gulped a mouthful. The cold, foreign liquid traveled down from my throat towards my stomach, clearing out the itch that made me cough like crazy.

"Okay, now? Right. You see, my bestfriend found you beaten to death at the alleyway he usually takes from office. His name is Naruto and I live with him—out of his sheer charitable way yah know. And he kinda wants me to ask you about some details as to who you are, yer name and stuff so we can report your demise to the police. You came here naked dude so we can't find any ID. Can you tell me yer name, at least a surname?" the human girl took the glass away from me as she spoke. Up close, she doesn't really look so bad after all, even though she sports a ghoulish make-up that made her appear like a the Blair Witch.

After an awkward pause, she asked, "Can you talk?"

I nodded. "M-My name is—Well I am… I can't remember anything." I lied. I mean, if I tell her I am a demon banished to earth by the Supreme Devil then how do you think would she react, huh? Dumb.

The human looked at me in sympathy. "Oh, I am so sorry. Maybe I can give you a name!"

Idiot, I'm not a puppy! Outwardly, I said, "I-If that won't abuse your hospitality too much." I despise this protocol.

"Okay! How about—uhm…Sasuke! He-ey, that would sound brilliant! I have always wanted my first son to be named Sasuke! So can I call you Sasuke—at least so I wouldn't have to call you 'Dude' everytime I needed to talk to you." She pouted.

I nodded again, surprised, almost. I never had a name. Demons are never given any name. Then this human girl—she gave me—a name.

We demons are incapable of having a name. It doesn't suit us—but in this girl's eyes—it does.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm Sakura. Haruno, Sakura at yer service! Call me if you need anything! You want breakfast? You haven't eaten for like—eons so come on! I can whip up anything that Kitsune has in his fridge then presto! So what would you want—whip cream? Sausage? Meatballs? Milk?"

"You don't have to be so hospitable. I'm just fine the way I am, thank you." I replied, humbly.

"Oh, alright. But if you need anything, just holler! I mean—you know wot I mean, don't yah?" she smirked. She looks so damn stupid—and angelic. Curse myself for using that adjective but she does look so angelic.

"S-Sakura…I must thank you for this." I said, unaware at what I am saying.

She grinned at me. She would have replied but the ringing of the phone somewhere in the house startled her.

"Okay. You're welcome." Then she dashed off to pick it up. And once more I was left in an ultimate silence seeping through the gaping holes of my existence. After a minute then, I heard Sakura running towards my room, yelling.

"He-ey, Sasuke-kun! Can I leave you for just a sec! My date Robert had just dropped a call! He said he'd meet me at Café Julianna at three!" I understood that. "He's my best chance of getting laid you know! Hah, just kidding!" that I didn't get. Then she skipped excitedly over to my bed, bent down then—

She kissed me on the cheeks. She didn't know who I was. I'm a demon. And she kissed me. The feel of her flesh so close to my exposed torso—Is this how humans react to one another—this certain feeling of dreadfulness and pleasure?

"Wow. You smelled like jasmine." She stared at me—curious. Then shrugging it off, she added, "Jasmine reminds me of that man who rescued me from a car wreck that took my parent's lives you know. That man smelled like jasmine." Sighing and apologizing, she gave me one last hug then skipped gaily out of the room.

"Jasmine." I repeated in my head. Saved her from the car wreck. That man smelled like jasmine. Saved her…or spared her?

_The little girl has emerald eyes…innocent emerald eyes. Incapable of sin. Master banished me to earth and left me beneath the mercy of the little girl I refused to kill._

**End Notes:**

Well, that's it. Thanks so much to you! I hope you'll review because !cries! it simply does me good. Thanks!


End file.
